


A Mourning Dream

by iulia_linnea



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-24
Updated: 2012-11-24
Packaged: 2017-11-19 10:47:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 101
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/572438
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iulia_linnea/pseuds/iulia_linnea
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dreams and violence—often neither make any sense.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Mourning Dream

**Author's Note:**

  * For [reynardo](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=reynardo).



> Written on 27 March 2012 in response to [reynardo](http://reynardo.livejournal.com/profile)'s prompt of _Hermione, Fred, Professor Binns: escalier, ping-pong, ruddy_.

"Hey, Granger!" Fred called. "How about you meet me on the _escalier_ for a bit of ping-pong? I'll bring the balls!"

"Which staircase?" Hermione asked, wondering why Fred would ask her such a silly thing—and why everyone around them was laughing.

She heard Binns' voice, as if from far away, say, "He isn't speaking of game balls."

"Oh, I don't know," Fred said, directly behind her, "I can put any sort of balls into play."

She felt hands cup her breasts and awoke at once, blinking back tears.

"Oh, Fred," she whispered, "I'm sorry things got so serious for you."


End file.
